Meu melhor amigo
by Flavia Rakoza
Summary: Eles são os melhores amigos que esperariam ter. Muito unidos, não percebem o que esta estampados nos seus rostos e em seus corações... Até que Bella começa a namorar um cara totalmente contario a isso.. Logo, Edward resolve entrar em ação!
1. Prólogo

**Hey! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic aqui no site, então espero que gostem... E, ahh! Deixem reviews. Elas serão sempre muuito bem vindas! ;D**

**- 5 ANOS**

Era o primeiro dia de aula. Todas as crianças estavam se conhecendo, mas havia apenas uma criança sozinha, sentada no fundo da sala. Era um garoto muito tímido. Isabella viu aquilo e mesmo sendo também tímida, ela sentou-se ao lado dele, que nem ao menos olhou para ela.

- Oi? – ela disse com aquela voz de criança.

Ele nada respondeu, mas ela não desistiu. Bella era muito teimosa e não iria desistir de ser amiga daquele garoto.

- Meu nome é Isabella. Mas você pode me chamar de Bella.. É assim que papai e Emmett me chamam.

E se tinha uma coisa que Edward mais sentia naquele momento, era curiosidade do porque aquela menina não desistir de falar com ele.

- Quem é Emmett? – ele perguntou e um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto dela, o fazendo retribuir com a mesma intensidade no seu rosto infantil.

- É o meu irmão mais velho! Ele tá na quarta série, e já tem dez anos – ela disse como se seu irmão fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo.

- Ah, entendi.. – o garoto disse simplesmente.

- Como é o seu nome? – ela perguntou.

- Edward. – ele disse amuado.

- Edward, eu posso ser sua amiga? – ela perguntou, repetindo o que disse para todas as crianças daquela sala.

Ele, porém, ficou surpreso, pois nunca ninguém quis ser seu amigo antes.

- Claro. – ele respondeu mais feliz.

- Então vamos sentar lá com o pessoal? – ela perguntou.

- A gente não podia ficar aqui hoje? É que eu to com vergonha. – ele respondeu vermelho.

- Claro Edward! Mas você não precisa ter vergonha de mim, tá? – ela disse, sorrindo para ele que foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

O dia passou e Edward teve a certeza que Bella seria sua melhor amiga, e se dependesse dele, ela nunca deixaria de ser.

Eles brincaram, aprenderam, riram e se sujaram, deixando o primeiro dia escolar perfeito. Mais tarde, no horário da saída, eles descobriram que moravam no mesmo prédio. A amizade que se formou ali seria muito forte e praticamente inabalável. Eles se consideravam como irmãos e melhores amigos e agiam como tal... Até chegar aos 18 anos.

**Se gostarem, deixem reviews que eu posto o primeiro cap! Ele ja tá prontinho! hahahahha**


	2. Capítulo Um

**Hey! Aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Espero que gostem. ;D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM.**

Bella chegou em casa animada no dia seguinte. Estava ansiosa para continuar conhecendo novas pessoas, e fazer novos amigos. Tudo bem que não era como o primeiro dia de aula, mas ela estava muito feliz, porque finalmente teria companhia.

Ontem, havia conhecido Edward. O menino era muito tímido, mas ela havia reunido coragem para finalmente falar com ele. Porém, durante as aulas do dia, ele continuava quieto, e mal falava com ela.

Ela havia feito uma outra amiguinha também, chamada Betina, e as duas não se desgrudavam, brincando de bonecas. Mas Bella preferia estar lá, com os meninos, brincando no parquinho, e se sujando.. Era uma influência e um costume que havia aprendido com seu irmão.

Normalmente, ela conversava só com Emmett, mas quando ele começou a trazer seus amigos para casa, ele excluia sua irmã das conversas, falando que era assunto de 'meninos', coisa que Bella nunca iria entender.

Quando estava voltando do supermercado com seu pai e seu irmão, ela viu Edward, no parquinho. Ele estava brigando com sua mãe.

Bella não entendia porque ele estava brigando com ela. Se ela tivesse sua mãe, não perderia tempo brigando, mas imitando os gestos dela, e vendo ela passar maquiagem e borrando seu pequeno rosto com um batom vermelho qualquer dela.

Mas ela não tinha mãe. Não sabia o que era ter mãe. E as vezes chorava sozinha em seu quarto totalmente roxo – porque ela odiava rosa – se perguntando porque sua mãe a havia abandonado, segundo Emmett.

- Edwaaaaaaard! Hey! - ela gritou, largando a mão de Emmett, e correndo em direção ao garoto.

- Bella? - Edward disse confuso e atordoado, pela interrupção que a garota havia causado, quando ele pedia insistentemente para sua mãe lhe deixar em casa ao invés de ir para o colégio.

- Você mora mesmo aqui? - ela perguntou animada, e ele assentiu, fazendo-a pular feliz – Que LEGAL! Vamos poder brincar todos os dias.

Assim, as duas crianças foram brincar no escorregar, no balanço, e no brinquedo preferido de Bella.. A caixa de areia. Lá ela podia deixar sua imaginação correr a vontade.

Emmett via aquela cena aborrecido. Afinal, Bella sempre insistia para _ele_ ir brincar com ela na caixa de areia, e ele nunca ia.

E facilmente ela havia o trocado por um garoto que mal conhecia! Assim sendo, ele decidiu que não gostava do garoto que brincava com sua irmã, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.

Após alguns minutos, Edward percebeu que Emmett o encarava, e perguntou para Bella:

- Quem é aquele menino que tá me encarando, Bell?

Quando Emmett percebeu que havia sido flagrado, se jogou atrás de uns matinhos que havia no local, inutilmente, pois a garota havia o visto.

- É o meu irmão Emmett. - ela respondeu, chamando o irmão, que foi até as duas crianças sem pensar duas vezes.

Ao contrário do que planejou, Emmett e Edward logo tornaram-se amigos, pois começaram a falar de vários jogos de video game, coisa que os dois eram viciados. Esse assunto de menino era o único que não interessava a Bella, então ela contentou-se em continuar construindo seu castelo de areia.

Edward percebendo que havia deixado sua única amiga sozinha, resolveu juntar-se a ela, na construção do castelo, mas os dois acabaram numa guerra de areia.

No final do dia, os dois estavam cansados, mas felizes. Ao se despedirem, Bella abraçou Edward e beijou sua bochecha, o deixando instantaneamente vermelho.

No dia seguinte ambos estavam ansiosos para chegar logo na escola, e continuarem a conversar. Bella tentou fazer Edward conversar com Betina, mas ele não queria, e simplesmente ficava com um bico enorme.

Ele também havia feito um novo amigo, chamado Jasper... Quando Bella tentava pronunciar o nome dele, parecia que estava espirrando, e todos morriam de rir dela.

A amizade dos dois estava apenas começando. E quando era perguntado a qualquer um, o que o outro significava, eles repondiam a mesma coisa: _"Ele é o meu melhor amigo para sempre!"_

Logo os anos passaram, e Bella completava treze anos. Ela estava ansiosa e sozinha em seu apartamento. Seu pai estava trabalhando, e Emmett que já era maior de idade, não parava em casa, chegando tarde da noite. Ela tinha que encontrar alguma coisa para se ocupar.

Quando a noite chegou, Bella já havia plantado bananeira, dado várias estrelinhas, pulado em todas as camas, arrumado todas as coleções de dvds que havia em casa, e até tentado arrumar o armário de Emmett, e fechando os olhos toda hora quando encontrava algo proibido para a idade dela, quando seu celular começou a tocar.

- Alô? - ela atendeu, saindo do quarto de Emmett.

- Bells! - Edward gritava, em meio ao barulho do local em que estava.

- Edward? Onde você está?

- Na casa da Mariana. - ele respondeu. - Pode me fazer um favor? Avisa a minha mãe que eu to aí, e que eu vou demorar pra chegar em casa? Se eu ligar daqui, ela vai descobrir que eu não to nem perto de ir pra casa.

- Tá bom, eu falo sim. - respondi. - E quem é Mariana?

- É a minha namorada! - ele respondeu, e ela pode ouvir um risinho perto dele. - Começamos a namorar hoje.

- Finalmente hein! Já tava pensando que você era gay, e não queria admitir pra mim, que sou sua melhor amiga! Afinal até eu já namorei Edward.

Ele riu secamente e respondeu:

- Que engraçada, vou desligar. - e desligou sem se despedir.

Bella estava feliz por ele. Finalmente havia encontrado alguém para lhe fazer feliz, e companhia. Assim ele também pararia de perguntar como era beijar.

Do outro lado da linha, Edward beijava a garota morena, magra e de olhos castanhos. Ela era muito parecida com alguém, mas Edward recusava-se a admitir. Afinal, eles eram os melhores amigos para a vida toda...

**– POV Bella, 18 anos –**

Meu cabelo estava de brincadeira comigo. Porque justamente hoje, que eu iria sair com o Jacob – o garoto mais lindo e cobiçado do colégio – ele resolveu ficar enrolado, mas um enrolado feio? Eu simplesmente não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade que meu pai, Emmett e o Edward tinham me dado. Os três simplesmente nunca me deixavam sair, e todos meus ex's namorados foram escondidos deles – pelo menos dois dele, já que o Edward sabe tudo da minha vida e nunca me deixa esconder nada.

Depois de brigar muito com o cabelo, escolher uma roupa ideal para o "1º encontro" bateram na porta do meu quarto, e a cabeça do meu pai apareceu na fresta entre a porta e o batente.

- Nós vamos pedir pizza hoje. O Emmett vai demorar pra chegar, e eu não vou me arriscar naquele perigo ambulante. – ele disse normalmente.

- Pai respira.. – eu disse brincando. – Você esqueceu né?

- Esqueci o quê, querida? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Pai, hoje eu vou sair com o Jake.. – falei e sua expressão mudou radicalmente, e ele respirou fundo e disse muito calmo, que até me deu medo.

- Ah, você ainda vai? O Edward me falou desse garoto..

- O quê? O que o EDWARD disse? – perguntei nervosa. – Ah eu vou matar aquele garoto, aquele filho da p-

- Opa, Isabella, eu não sou igual aos seus amigos. Você pode até falar palavrão com eles, mas não comigo, nem para mim, entendeu? – meu pai perguntou sério, como nas horas que ele entrava realmente no seu papel de pai.

- Entendi pai. Mas você conhece aquele teimoso do Edward. Ele me tira do sério quando quer bancar o irmão super protetor. – eu disse suspirando. – Não sei se ele percebeu, mas eu já TENHO um. O Emmett vale por todos do mundo. – resmunguei. – Só tem homem ciumento na minha vida, viu.

E quando eu percebi, estava falando sozinha. Nunca gostei dessa mania do meu pai e do meu irmão de me deixarem falando sozinha, seja quando eu tô feliz, ou quando tô reclamando da vida. Felizmente, o Edward sempre me ouvia, e o melhor... Nunca reclamava, até porque eu também escuto ele reclamar da vida..

Senti meu celular vibrar, no bolso da minha calça, e atendi:

- Alô?

- Hey linda! Você vai querer vir aqui em casa hoje? Meus pais vão sair e nós podemos ouvir musica a vontade. – Edward disse feliz.

- Hey lindo! Você sabe que hoje eu vou sair com o Jake, eu te falei de manhã. – respondi. - E você, falou o que pro meu pai? Ele tá implicando agora.

- Eu não falei nenhuma mentira. Você sabe que o Jake não é nenhum santo, e que eu nunca gostei dele.. – ele respondeu. – muito menos aprovo esse rolo todo que você tá se metendo.

- Não interessa Ed. Você não tinha o direito de falar desses boatos, que podem muito bem serem mentiras, e ainda mais pro meu PAI!

- Calma Bella. Desculpa, eu não imaginei que você iria ficar tão brava, e também nem raciocinei pelo seu ponto de vista.

- Tá, depois a gente conversa melhor. Eu tenho que ir, não posso me atrasar, e o Jake já deve estar indo pro shopping.

- Ok, boa sorte. Beijo te amo, Bells!

- Beijo, seu idiota!

Eu terminei de arrumar minha bolsa e chequei minha roupa e cabelo. Ele estava preso e minha franja solta. Eu estava usando os óculos de leitura que realmente não preciso, e uma calça jeans normal com minha camiseta vermelha do Coldplay e um All Star vermelho pra completar. Estava totalmente no estilo Isabella de ser.

Quando eu estava pronta, eu sai de casa, após me despedir do meu pai – graças a Deus Emmett não estava em casa – e eu chamei o elevador, e fiquei esperando o dito cujo subir 13 andares.

Então, quem me sai do elevador? Edward, com a cara de pidão, que era impossível de resistir.

- Me desculpa Bella! Não fiz de propósito. – ele disse me abraçando.

- Tudo bem Ed. Não precisa de tanto drama. Eu não vou deixar de ser sua amiga por causa disso. – falei. – Mas eu tenho que ir não posso me atrasar, mesmo.

- Eu sei! Mas eu vou te levar, já que você vai ficar a noite com ele, eu vou aproveitar meu tempo com você.

- Ed, você tá muito meloso. O que aconteceu? – perguntei quando entramos no elevador, e olhei para ele.

- Eu não posso querer passar meu tempo com minha melhor amiga? – ele perguntou sério.

- Não sei... Você nunca me tratou assim. E tem o Jasper também, você não tem só a mim de amiga.

- O Jasper só quer saber da Alice e eu não gosto de segurar vela, e nem você, pelo visto. Então, porque não posso juntar o útil ao agradável?

- Ok, você venceu. Não vou mais reclamar dessa atenção extra que você tá me dando hoje.

Ele não respondeu nada e o silêncio predominou até chegarmos ao térreo. Eu olhei para ele e ele não me encarava de volta.

- Ed, o que foi?

- Você nem ta namorando com esse garoto, e já tá me chutando. Só quero ver quando você tiver toda melosa pra cima dele. – ele resmungou. – Não vai nem mais falar comigo, muito menos olhar na minha cara.

- Edward, o que foi que aconteceu que você ta com doce hoje? Meo! Não é porque eu vou SAIR com ele que eu vou estar morta pro mundo, muito menos chutar meu MELHOR amigo! – respondi estressada.

Ele olhou para mim, e sacudiu a cabeça, negando alguma coisa que eu não faço a menor ideia do que seja.

- Quer saber? É melhor eu ir sozinha. Não to com paciência para aturar tanto drama vindo de uma só pessoa hoje.

- Calma Bella. Caramba! Eu to aqui todo inseguro. Porra, você é minha única e melhor amiga. Parece que você não sabe a importância que você tem para mim. – ele respondeu serio, e parecia chateado, então se virou para ir embora.

Eu segurei seu braço, o virando para mim e respirei fundo, para me acalmar, afinal agora eu estava mesmo ficando atrasada. Mas era o Edward, e ele nunca fazia isso.

- Certo. Desculpe. Eu fui grossa com você, mas você também não está ajudando. – eu disse e foi a vez dele respirar fundo. E me encarar.

Foi nos olhos dele, que eu vi a amizade quando eu estava de TPM e ninguém aguentava ficar sequer perto de mim. Eu vi paciência quando eu ficava reclamando da vida que eu levava e dos problemas que eu tinha. Eu enxerguei a compreensão quando tinha problemas sérios, mas não falava para ninguém, e só ele parecia perceber que alguma coisa estava errada e me consertar, me deixando inteira e consertada novamente com a força da sua amizade ilimitada. Eu vi generosidade, por ele sempre colocar a minha felicidade em primeiro lugar, e a sua logo depois, pois segundo ele, eu estando feliz, ele também estaria.

Eu olhei para ele e vi um sentimento totalmente desconhecido ali para mim, mas tão intenso, que me assustou, primeiramente. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros e profundos, quando normalmente era como se eu olhasse para o mar, toda vez que olhava para ele.

- Edward, poxa. Não faz isso comigo. Você sabe que eu nunca vou te trocar por ninguém, porque não existe para mim, outra pessoa tão essencial como você. – eu disse, olhando meio perdida naqueles olhos tempestuosos de sentimentos.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes como se quisesse falar algo, mas desistiu e me abraçou. O melhor abraço que eu já recebi de qualquer pessoa.

- Eu sei minha linda. Desculpe por estar tão dramático, quando era você que devia estar entrando em crise. Afinal, você vai sair com o Jake. – ele disse fazendo graça e seus olhos clarearam um pouco, me trazendo um pouco dos olhos do Edward que eu estava acostumada.

Eu ri ainda abraçada a ele e neguei com a cabeça, pois ele era impossível, já que sempre revertia todas as atenções das nossas conversas para mim.

- Vamos, você não vai se atrasar mais para esse encontro. Eu vou te levar, só que de um jeito mais rápido. - ele sorriu e piscou para mim.

* * *

**Oii gente! Queria antes agradecer pelas reviews! Amei todas elas. ;D Elas são muito importantes para continuar a escrever! ;D**

**E, ahh! O segundo capítulo já está pronto... então eu aguardo as reviews, com a opinião de vocês! ;D**

**Beijos, e até a próxima! ;***


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Hey! Aqui está mais um capitulo para vocês ;D**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO DOIS.**

Edward era um ano mais velho, e se eu já estava fazendo 18, ele já tinha 19 anos há algum tempo. Então obviamente já dirigia, mas sempre recusava me levar para os lugares que eu pedia e queria, às vezes preferindo até andar de ônibus lotado, e aqui em São Paulo, e isso não é qualquer tipo de escolha "preferível". Mas hoje era diferente, era a primeira exceção que ele fazia e eu não seria idiota de reclamar.

Nós estávamos conversando sobre coisas fúteis, quando ele disse, me pegando desprevinida:

- Bell, você já se apaixonou?

- Quê? - perguntei, observando ele prestar atenção no trânsito sem olhar para mim. - Acho que sim...

- Acha? Por quê?

- Sei lá.. Porque eu sentia meu coração acelerar... - respondi sem saber o que dizer. - E você? Já se apaixonou?

- Já! - ele respondeu simplesmente. E então, mudando totalmente de assunto, ele disse:

- O que vocês vão fazer?

- Quem? – perguntei confusa.

- Você e o Jake , ué! – ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Não sei, ele nem quis me dizer. Só disse a hora e o local.

- Ah, só falta ele confessar ser gay bem na hora H! – ele disse sério.

- Edward! NÃO ACREDITO! – eu disse gargalhando. – Você é impossível garoto. Ele não é gay, senão varias garotas saberiam né?

- Por isso mesmo, ele fica com várias garotas e nenhuma segurou ele até hoje. Deve ser porque ele gosta da fruta. – ele disse passando a sua mão pelo ombro e barriga, imitando uma pose sexy.

- Ah, você tá é com inveja. Você queria poder ter a chance de sair do armário também, que eu sei. – eu disse rindo, mas fiquei séria. – Você tá é rogando praga pro meu encontro. Fica quieto.

- Ah, que isso, B. Você sabe que ele pode fazer aquele primeiro encontro bem clichê né? Te levar para o cinema, e nem ao menos pagar sua entrada. E eu não faria nada disso, justamente no primeiro encontro. Ainda mais sendo você. – ele respondeu sério. – E eu não preciso ficar beijando mil e uma garotas para me sentir seguro.

- Mas esse é você, Ed. E isso eu já conheço e meio que comparo você com meus ex's. É meio inevitável não comparar já que você não larga do meu pé.

- Credo! Eu te estresso? – ele perguntou me olhando.

- Eu não disse isso. Falei que você não larga do meu pé, mas você não tá me ouvindo reclamar, tá? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Não, eu não to. – ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso magnífico, e por um motivo desconhecido para mim, eu corei profundamente.

* * *

Ao chegarmos no shopping, Edward disse que ele me esperaria, se eu quisesse ir embora com ele. Mas eu disse que não, porque Emmett viria me buscar (como uma das condições para me deixar ir no encontro). Ele fez uma careta, meio que dizendo que ele queria voltar comigo.

Estávamos andando, porque ele fazia questão de passar mais tempo comigo, antes do encontro. E eu não ligava, até porque fazia um certo tempo que não conversávamos.

- Bella, você não sabe! A minha mãe deixou eu ir morar numa república! Vou ter minha independência.

- Sério? Meo! Era o que você tava pedindo a séculos pra ela né? Finalmente vai morar sozinho, sem ter hora pra voltar... se você quiser voltar né.

Começamos a fazer uma lista das várias coisas que ele poderia fazer agora, que não moraria mais com seus pais. Não que os pais dele fossem rigorosos, mas Edward sempre teve uma fome de liberdade maior do que o comum. E pra variar, ele sempre me levava junto, coisa que o Charlie nem sempre aprovava..

Enquanto ríamos, apareceu uma loira monumental atrás de Edward, que o abraçou pela cintura, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, e o pegando de surpresa.

- Eddiezinho! - foi a única coisa que deu pra ouvir.

Ele começou a rir, e como eu o conhecia, era um riso que deixava bem claro que ele estava nervoso. E que apelido era aquele? Coisa brochante..

- Oi Tanya. Como você está?

- Com saudade de você. Sabe como é, a gente se viu aquele dia, ficou e depois você sumiu, falando que o problema era com você, que você gostava de outra.

Ela falou isso, acredito sem perceber que eu estava lá, acompanhando o Edward. Ele ficou tenso, e tirou os braços dela do seu redor, para então, passar a mão pela _minha_ cintura.

- Tanya, essa é a Bella.

Tanya fez uma cara de entendimento e uma careta.

- Oi Tanya, prazer. - eu disse, com a educação que meu pai me deu.

- Oi Bella. - ela respondeu, sorrindo para mim. - Então é ela, Eddiezinho?

Olhei interrogativamente para Edward, mas ele me ignorou, e somente assentiu para a garota a sua frente,

- Bom, desculpe por chegar assim de surpresa, então. E parabéns Edward. - ela disse. - Bella, foi realmente um prazer te conhecer. - ela falou, sorrindo verdadeiramente para mim.

Ela saiu, praticamente desfilando, e de vez em quando, dava umas olhadelas em nossa direção.

- O que foi isso? - perguntei curiosa. - "Eddiezinho"?

- Ah... eu sai com ela semana passada, e pra dar uma bota, falei que tava apaixonado por outra. - Ele respondeu, evitando me olhar e ignorando o apelido idiota que a garota havia lhe dado. - Sabe como é... ela é daquelas meninas grudentas.

- E porque ela acha que eu sou "ela"?

- Desculpe sobre isso... Mas eu soltei sem querer que você era minha namorada.

- Mas eu só sirvo pra isso né? Ouvir seus desabafos, e ainda te livrar das meninas que te idolatram. - respondi rindo, sem realmente me importar com a situação.

Ainda andamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio absoluto, quando olhei para o relógio. Estava uma hora atrasada. Se Jake não tivesse desistido de mim, ele deveria estar impaciente me esperando.

- Tenho que ir, Ed. Já to muito atrasada. - falei, com uma ansiedade tomando conta de mim.

- Tá bom né? O que eu posso fazer? - Ele perguntou com uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado praticamente irresistivel. Me abraçou e continuou falando. - Então, quando você chegar em casa, você me liga para contar como foi, e se esse cara é competente, tá? – ele pediu.

- Caramba, você tá parecendo meu namorado, com car sistem. – eu disse rindo e me afastando dele. – Mas eu te ligo sim, Ed.

- É.. Boa sorte então. Boa noite, minha linda. – ele disse sorrindo já indo para o estacionamento.

- Boa noite, meu lindo. Se eu não te ligar, amanhã eu passo na sua casa.

Me despedi dele e fui ate onde o Jake estava. Ele estava mais lindo do que ele naturalmente era. Seus cabelos escuros estavam um pouco maiores que o normal, e acredito que ele esteja deixando crescer, o que me lembrou muito o cabelo do Edward, que era desarrumado e sedoso.

Jake também era mais alto do que eu e seus olhos castanhos me procuravam no meio da multidão, e quando me encontrou abriu um enorme sorriso e eu automaticamente retribui.

- Hey Bella! Você está linda! – ele disse beijando meu rosto demoradamente.

- Obrigada! Você também não esta de se jogar fora. - respondi. - Desculpe pelo atraso, mas é que o Edward resolveu entrar em crise justo hoje. – me desculpei.

- Relaxa, eu nem esperei muito tempo. Trouxe uma coisa pra você.. – ele disse e então levantou uma única rosa vermelha para mim.

-Ah, que lindo! Meo, obrigada. Nunca tinha recebido flores antes. – falei ainda olhando para a flor na minha mão.

Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão, a beijando. Quase me derreti e o agarrei ali, mas me contive.

Ele olhou para mim e disse com sua voz charmosa:

- Flores é muito pouco para alguém como você. – ele disse. – Mas essa noite eu vou fazer o possível para alcançar o mínimo que você merece.

- Não precisa de nada, Jake. Eu não vim aqui para isso. Eu vim para sair com você.. Me entretenha. – eu disse.

- Me deixe mimá-la. Vai me fazer feliz. – ele falou e nem deu tempo para eu responder, já que ele me puxou, entrelaçando nossas mãos e começou a andar.

- Nós vamos jantar num restaurante e depois eu vou te levar em casa. – ele disse.

- Ah, você vai me levar? Então eu vou ligar pro Emmett. Ele iria vir me buscar. – falei já pegando meu celular.

Disquei o numero do meu irmão, e esperei ele atender:

- Late!

- Credo, Emm. É assim que você fala comigo? – perguntei.

- É porque você sempre abusa de mim, Bella.

- Mentira. Eu to ligando para avisar que o Jake vai me levar para casa. Não precisa vir ta?

- Que? Perai.. – ele disse. – O PAI! – ele gritou.

- Não! Emmett, não é para chamar o pai, que droga.

- Tarde demais irmãzinha! – Ele disse gargalhando.

- Que aconteceu? Porque o Emmett me chamou? – meu pai perguntou e eu comecei a bater na minha testa, porque se para me deixar vir já foi difícil, imagina agora que eu vou voltar sozinha COM ELE?

Percebi que Jake estava olhando para mim com cara de interrogação. Imediatamente parei de me bater e sorri de leve para ele.

- Não é nada demais pai. – eu disse tentando fugir do assunto.

- O que é? – ele perguntou, sem rodeios.

- Primeiro você respira fundo e se acalma. - eu disse e soltei de uma vez. – O Jake quer me levar para casa.

- Como? Ele dirige por acaso? Não quero você vindo de ônibus a noite. – meu pai disse e deu pra ouvir Emmett soltar um "Se ferrou!" no fundo.

- Perai, pai. – disse e perguntei pro Jake. - Você dirige?

- É.. – ele pensou no que falar. – Não?

- Sério? – eu disse meio decepcionada. Então pro meu pai eu disse. – Não, pai.

- Então o Emmett vai te buscar. – meu pai respondeu.

- Mas pai...

- Nada de mas, Bella. O Emmett vai te buscar.. – ele parou de falar e eu ouvi meu irmão dizer algo do tipo "Eu não vou mais. Ela não quer namorar? Então deixa que ela volte de ônibus, porque eu não sou capacho, nem motorista." Então um pra ouvir um barulho de tapa, seguido de "AI PAI! DOEU!"

Comecei a rir, e rapidamente me despedi do meu pai. Olhei para Jake e ele estava me encarando.

- Seu pai não gosta de mim. – ele disse.

- Não é isso. É que eu sou a única menina da casa, e ele é super protetor.

- Ah, entendi.. Vamos então? – ele falou, olhando pra frente.

- Claro. Vamos aproveitar enquanto meu irmão não vem.

Ele fez uma expressão triste, mas continuamos andando até um restaurante – particularmente charmoso e romântico. Eu me perguntei se ele não estava exagerando para me conquistar. Mas ele não precisaria de muito, pois eu já gostava dele com ou sem restaurante chique.

Quando estavamos chegando próximo ao restaurante, ouvi uma voz de sininho me chamar.

- Bellaaaaaaa! - me virei e vi Alice agarrada ao braço de Jasper, vindo na nossa direção. - Quanto tempo!

- Realmente! Como você está? - perguntei educadamente.

Alice e eu nos conhecemos quando ela começou a namorar Jasper. Considerando que eles já estão há três anos juntos, nós poderíamos ser consideradas amigas. Alice era uma pessoa que estava sempre animada e estava sempre querendo conversar comigo. Porém, toda vez que saíamos, e Betina estava junto, as duas não se davam bem... Ou seja, eu tinha que ficar fazendo companhia para a minha amiga mal humorada.

- Ahh, eu to ótima! Acabei de comprar algumas roupas. Só Deus sabe como é horrivel repetir roupa! Preciso de roupas diferentes, pelo menos uma por dia, a cada mês..

Eu comecei a rir. Alice sempre seria Alice. Ela já até me arrastou para um dia de compras, quando Emmett, Edward e Jasper fizeram um dia de meninos, com direito a maratona de Senhor dos Anéis e noite regadas a video game.

Percebi que Jake ficou desconfortável, e eu rapidamente consertei a gafe que estava cometendo.

- Pessoal, esse aqui é o Jake. - falei. - Jake, esses são Alice e Jasper.

Jasper apenas acenou com a cabeça, e Alice o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto, super simpatica como sempre... Eu não conseguia entender como ela não gostava da Betina.

- Bom, a gente tem que ir bê... - ouvi Jasper dizer, e ele parecia estar incomodado, olhando esquisito para Jake, que não deixava por menos.

- Calma bê. - ela disse para Jasper, e eu não entendi o apelido entre eles. - Deixa eu fazer uma perguntinha para Bells, sim?

Ela nem esperou pela resposta dele. Já saiu me puxando e quando nos afastamos razoavelmente dos garotos, que ficaram se encarando, ela perguntou:

- Vocês estão num encontro, é? - eu simplesmente assenti e ela continuou. - Você tem certeza disso Bella? É ele mesmo que você quer?

Confusa com o que ela quis dizer, eu perguntei:

- O que você quer dizer? Eu gosto muito dele. Acho que isso basta né? - respondi, sentindo que ela poderia enxergar minha alma.

- Claro que basta... Bom, espero que você tenha um ÓTIMO encontro, Bella. - ela disse sorrindo, me puxando de volta pra os meninos, e juro que pude ver Jasper suspirar de alívio.

Sem mais o que falar, nos despedimos, e eles foram numa direção contrária a nossa. Reparei que Jasper parecia dar uma bronca em Alice.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, Jake pediu uma mesa longe da maioria das pessoas que estavam lá.

Começamos a conversar sobre o termino do colégio e do que sentiriamos falta de lá. Jake já estava segurando minha mão por cima da mesa, e confesso... sua mão era quente!

Percebi que Jake gostava muito de falar sobre ele. A maior parte da nossa conversa, foi sobre como foi a viagem que ele fez nas últimas férias e como o lugar que ele foi era maravilhoso. Também falamos como é praticar o esporte favorito dele, e como a comida favorita dele é a melhor do mundo. Juro que se fosse outra pessoa ali na minha frente, eu deixava falando sozinha.

Mas o sorriso dele era encantador, e o carinho que ele fazia na minha mão era muito gostoso.

Então, quem me entra no restaurante? Alice e Jasper, os próprios.

Alice logo me localizou e tentou arrastar Jasper para perto de nós. Coisa que ele negou... E tudo isso aconteceu, com Jake falando sem parar sobre a sua faculdade, e como ele tinha os melhores amigos lá. Ele nem sequer percebeu que eu fiquei desconfortavel com o olhar reprovador que Jasper lançava volta e meia em nossa direção.

Logo acabou o jantar, e nós fomos embora, eu ainda com uma sensação estranha, e confusa pelos olhares de Jasper.

Mas foi só Jake me abraçar com seu corpo quente e forte que a sensação logo passou, e um calor repentino tomou conta do meu corpo.

Nosso primeiro beijo foi uma coisa peculiar. Acho que ele estava muito afobado, e me babou toda. Não é tão agradavel quando você sai toda babada de um beijo, mas continuei tentando, e o beijo melhorou.

Era um beijo quente, e a afobação foi substituida por uma animação espetacular vinda dele. Ele sabia o que fazer para me deixar sem ar. Logo eu tinha que me afastar dele, para conseguir pelo menos respirar.

* * *

Depois de sermos quase expulsos do lugar que nós estávamos pelo seguranças, nós nos sentamos num desses banquinhos que ficam do lado de fora do shopping, perto do estacionamento, esperando o Emmett chegar.

- Eu já disse que adoro seus olhos? Você com esses olhos chocolates, acabou comigo, e me deixou caidinho por você. Castanho definitivamente é sua cor.

- Você só gosta dos meus olhos? – perguntei fazendo doce, coisa que eu repudiava completamente antes.

Ele riu e me beijou, num beijo que era maravilhoso. Ele definitivamente era o melhor que eu já tinha beijado, contando com meus antigos namorados. Jake sabia como mexer com as minhas estruturas, sendo calmo e ao mesmo tempo apressado, urgente e gentil.

Agora eu entendia porque todas as meninas gostavam de ficar com ele.

Acho que passou muito tempo, pois logo ouvi o Emmett buzinando. Pulei assustada com medo que meu pai estivesse com ele, e me visto com o Jake.

Ainda assustada comecei a me ajeitar para ir embora. Levantei e senti o Jake me abraçar. Por um momento eu relaxei e aproveitei o abraço que ele estava me dando.

- Foi a melhor noite que eu já passei. – ele disse, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Na hora eu me derreti, mas depois fui perceber que era um charme barato e que ele devia falar aquilo para todas as garotas que ele saía, e era assim que ele as conquistava.

- Bom, então eu já vou. – dei um meio sorriso para ele e beijei sua bochecha. Então me virei para ir embora.

Mas ele me puxou para me beijar novamente. Só que dessa vez eu estava com pressa, e mal senti o beijo, como retribui.

- Agora, sim. Boa noite, minha linda. – ele me chamou como o Edward se acostumou a me chamar e eu estranhei. – Amanhã eu te ligo.

- Tá bom.. Boa noite. – eu disse praticamente correndo para o carro e nem olhei para trás.

Quando entrei no carro, vi Emmett com uma cara péssima. Lá vinha sermão e dos grandes.

- Então esse é o tal Jake? – ele perguntou emburrado.

- É... – disse já esperando pela bomba.

- E ele já tá te agarrando assim? E pior.. Você deixa?

- Emm, qual é? Foi só um beijo. - respondi, aliviada que ele viu um dos beijos mais inocentes que eu havia dado em Jake nessa noite.

- Só um beijo, Isabella? Ele tava desentupindo sua boca! Até pensei que você iria ficar sem ar.

- Não acredito que você disse isso. Até parece que você nunca beijou na vida. – eu disse já ficando nervosa.

- Comigo é diferente. – ele disse como se isso respondesse tudo e não deixasse duvidas.

- DIFERENTE? – eu praticamente gritei.

- É Bella. Você é minha irmã mais nova!

- Meo, aposto que você já fez pior! E se fosse a irmã mais nova de outro irmão que você tivesse desentupindo a boca? Hein? – perguntei mais nervosa.

- Não me interessa. Você é MINHA irmã mais NOVA, e NÃO pode fazer essas coisas. – ele disse convicto.

- Eu já entendi essa parte.. CARAMBA! E se eu fosse sua irmã mais velha? Iria mudar algo?

- Não! – ele exclamou como se fosse óbvio.

- Emm, para com esse ciúme bobo de irmão super protetor. Eu também posso fazer tudo o que você pode, e eu vou continuar sendo sua irmã mais nova. - Eu disse, e nessa altura já estávamos no elevador do nosso prédio.

- QUE? Tudo o que eu posso fazer? DE JEITO NENHUM!

- Meu Deus. Você é muito ciumento. Só quero ver quando eu estiver grávida. Coitado do meu marido.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ESSAS COISAS, BELLA! VOCÊ É MUITO NOVA! – ele gritou.

- Não precisa gritar porque eu não sou surda, e to do seu lado.

Nesse momento o elevador chegou no nosso andar e eu sai sem olhar para trás.

Entrei em casa como um furacão e meu pai até se assustou.

- Que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

Eu comecei a falar ao mesmo tempo em que o Emmett, e meu pai revirou os olhos, pois era sempre assim quando brigávamos.

- Primeiro você Bella. – ele disse e eu ouvi um som de indignação vindo do meu irmão.

- O Emmett que é um idiota. Ele acredita que eu vou ser inocente pro resto da vida, pai. – falei e meu pai ficava intercalando olhares entre o Emmett e eu. – Quer saber? Não to afim de brigar.. – respirei fundo. – Emmett, volta a falar comigo quando você crescer e amadurecer! Boa noite pai.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, meu coração estava palpitando, e eu ainda estava muito nervosa. Resolvi tomar um banho para relaxar e logo depois fui dormir, querendo esquecer tudo o que aconteceu hoje, inclusive o encontro que no final das contas, me trouxe mais problemas com o Edward, Emmett e meu pai, do que alegrias para mim.

* * *

Acordei arrependida.

Não queria ter brigado com o Emmett, afinal ele estava só sendo meu irmão mais velho e eu podia ter relevado algumas (muitas!) coisas.

Já o Edward, era outra encruzilhada em minha vida. Ele era sim, meu melhor amigo, mas estava se tornando muito possessivo e eu não era assim com os casos e namoradas dele. Mas eu não conseguia ficar brigada com ele.

Eu levantei decidida a resolver esses problemas, e ligar para Betina, minha melhor amiga, que me deu um super apoio para ir encontrar com o Jake, e ainda tinha que ir pro cursinho, de ônibus, já que minha carona, o Emmett, devia estar magoado comigo e já ter ido embora.

Quando estava pronta, corri para a cozinha, porque já estava atrasada. Quando cheguei lá, Emmett estava cozinhando e cantarolando 'Supermassive Black Hole' do Muse, uma de nossas bandas favoritas.

- Bom dia Emm. – eu disse para ele notar minha presença.

Ele pulou de susto e me encarou surpreso.

- Bom dia. O que você tá fazendo acordada? Você não tem aula de sábado Bells.

- O que? Hoje é sábado? Não acredito, que droga! Perdi quatro horas de sono! – comecei a reclamar.

Emmett ficou me observando, sem falar nada, ainda cozinhando. Percebi meio culpada que ele estava calado por causa das coisas que eu disse ontem. Parei de falar e quando ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, ele disse:

- Desculpa! Eu exagerei, e fui muito ciumento. E ainda tive que ouvir maior sermão do pai. Prometo que vou me controlar...

- Emm, você esquece o que eu disse que eu esqueço o que você disse, ta? Não to afim de aceitar desculpas não merecidas. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu ok?

Ele me olhou durante muito tempo calado.

- Emmett, fala alguma coisa!

- Acho que você ainda tá dormindo Bella.

- Credo, eu to acordada. Aceita isso, porque eu nem consegui dormir direito. – respondi.

- Ah, que linda a minha irmãzinha. Vem cá, vem.. me dá um chamego.

Eu fui abraçá-lo e nós ficamos lá muito tempo até que meu pai entrou na cozinha.

- Meu filhos são bipolares. – ele suspirou. – É.. vocês não estavam em guerra ontem? O que foi que eu perdi?

- Nada, pai.. É assim a vida de irmãos. - eu falei.

- Bom, já que a Bella acordou cedo num sábado, vamos aproveitar e tomar café da manha juntos. – ele respondeu e todos nós começamos a arrumar a mesa para o café.

Depois de tomar café da manha com minha familia fui cumprir a próxima etapa do dia.

- Hey estranha. – falei entrando no meu quarto com o telefone.

- Alô? Quem tá me ligando de madrugada? – ela atendeu com a voz grogue.

- Sou eu! Já esqueceu de mim, Betina? É a Bella!

- Impossível. A Bella deve estar dormindo esse horário.

- Sou eu pô!

- Aham, bom eu vou voltar a dormir, pessoa desconhecida.

- Betina, acorda! Já são 10 horas da manhã sua louca.

- Ainda tá cedo! Sábado é dia de acordar tarde. – ela insistiu.

- Tá! Então quando você acordar , eu conto como foi ontem com o Jake. – eu disse, deitando na minha cama e esperando ela perceber que era realmente eu, e sobre o que eu queria falar.. ela iria fazer um escândalo.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela finalmente acordou.

- ME CONTA AGORA, BELLA! – ela berrou no telefone.

- Você não quer dormir? Pode ir.. eu conto primeiro pro Edward.

- NÃO, ISABELLA! ME CONTA AGORA!

- Tem certeza? Eu posso te contar dep-..

- Nem pense no Edward. Não quero deprimir logo cedo. – ela disse, abafado.

- Tá.. prepare-se. Então, eu cheguei lá atrasada, porque o Edward ficou...

Depois de contar tudo para ela, eu esperei sua reação. Claro que ela me interrompeu várias vezes, pedindo por detalhes.

- Meo, acho que ele quer algo mais sério com você. Ele nunca fez isso com nenhuma garota, pelo que eu ouvi.

- É.. mas o Edward disse..

- Caramba, se você só ouve o que o Edward fala, porque ainda ligou para me contar? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Porque você é a minha melhor amiga! E para com esse ciúmes bobo. Você tá é com inveja. Porque eu converso com o Ed, e você não, pelo menos não do jeito que você quer.

- Caraca, Bellaa! Você sabe tocar na ferida neah?

- Se você quiser, eu falo com o Ed, sobre esse seu amor sobre ele...

- NEM PENSE NISSO, BELLA! – ela disse mais nervosa. – Não to afim de caridade.

- O Ed, não é desse tipo de cara, B.

- Eu sei. Porque você acha que eu gosto dele há tanto tempo? – ela disse suspirando. – Mas sei que ele nunca me viu com outros olhos, afinal, ele quase não fala comigo.

- Ele é distraído e tímido..

- Tá bom. Você não precisa ficar me lembrando. Vou desligar, vou tomar banho.

- Tá, mas Betina, não fica chateada comigo, tá?

- Nunca! Você é minha amiga em primeiro lugar!

- Isso mesmo! NUNCA! Te amo, Bet. Amanhã a gente conversa.

- Te amo também, beijo.

Assim que desliguei o telefone, fui para sala ver desenho ainda pensando nesse amor não correspondido da Betina.

Depois de mais algum tempo vendo desenho, que sempre me distraia, eu quase dormi no sofá, esquecendo completamente o problema da Betina.

Porém acordei assustada com o toque estridente do telefone que tocava sem parar e ninguém atendia.

- O pai! O telefone! – eu gritei, mas ninguém respondeu. Sem solução e muito contrariada, eu atendi ao telefone.

- Alô? – resmunguei mal humorada.

- Nem vem que já passou do meio dia. Já era pra você ter acordado E me ligado.

- Caramba, Edward. Eu acordei cedo demais pensando que teria cursinho hoje. E se você me deixar, gostaria de voltar a dormir, ok?

- Você vai passar aqui em casa hoje?

- Quando eu acordar, eu vou.

- Tá, então vou te esperar. Tchau.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de me despedir, e logo capotei novamente no sofá, sonhando com o encontro de ontem.

* * *

- Filha, acorda. – ouvi meu pai chamar.

- Não quero. – resmunguei.

- Mas vai ter que acordar. O Edward já ligou quinhentas vezes perguntando se você tinha esquecido dele.

- Ah pai.. Deixa ele lá. Eu quero dormir mais um pouco..

- Bella, já é de noite.. Depois você não consegue dormir.

- Noite? Ah tá.. – respondi voltando a dormir.

- Ô PAI! ME AJUDA AQUI PÔ – Emmett fez questão de berrar, me acordando definitivamente.

Eu levantei, e meu pai deu um sorrisinho pra mim lá da cozinha, então eu decidi tomar um banho, para acordar mesmo.

Depois de pronta, eu arrumei minha bolsa com meu pijama e minha toalha, e comecei a procurar meu celular.

"_Vou dormir aí hoje!"_ mandei para o Edward, e ele me respondeu imediatamente.

"_Já era hora. Tô te esperando."_ Eu ri da ansiedade dele, e fui para a sala avisar meu pai, que estava vendo futebol na TV com Emmett.

- Pai, vou dormir com o Edward hoje.

- Tá bom, filha. - meu pai respondeu, dando mais atenção a TV.

- COM o EDWARD? – Emmett gritou e eu me assustei.

- Não! Emm, eu só vou dormir na CASA dele. Quanto pânico meu Deus. Quando eu fizer isso que você tá pensando, não vou espalhar aos quatro ventos.

Ele fez uma cara que realmente me assustou. Parecia pânico, ódio (muito ódio) e proteção.

Ele ficou sem ação e eu olhei pro meu pai, que estava distraído com o jogo. Beijei sua bochecha e a do Emmett, e saindo de lá antes que começasse o ataque dele.

Quando estava no corredor, esperando pelo elevador, ouvi um "Nem sonhando Bella!" do Emmett. Mas nem liguei... Afinal, não era a primeira vez que eu dormia na casa do Edward.

Mesmo não sabendo o por quê, eu sentia que alguma coisa iria mudar na noite de hoje. Só podia esperar que mudasse para melhor.

* * *

**Hey! Aqui está o segundo capitulo! Espero que gostem dele... Reparem que nem sempre os melhores amigos são as melhores pessoas. ;D**

**Ahh, aliás, o terceiro capítulo ja está encaminhado. Preparem o coração, porque algumas revelações serão feitas... E também terá algumas surpresas desagradáveis..**

**Fico esperando as reviews com os comentarios... E ah, logo logo o Jake desaparece, ok?**

**beeijoos ;***


	4. Capítulo Três

**Hey! Desculpem pela demora! Mas aqui está o capítulo! Espero que gostem ;B**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS.**

Eu estava parada na porta do apartamento do Edward, esperando ele abrir, quando pensei em como era sortuda por meu pai não ser bitolado e não ficar encucado por eu estar dormindo na casa do meu melhor amigo.

Claro que na casa do Edward, eu dormia no quarto de hóspedes que havia lá, que era praticamente meu, já que até escova de dente eu tinha lá. Mas não cheguei ao ponto de deixar roupas minhas na casa dele. Era abusar demais.

Ele finalmente abriu a porta, vestindo uma bermuda e só. Seu tórax nu, branco e definido a mostra. Admito que realmente admirei o tanquinho dele, e todo o raciocínio que eu estava tendo, foi embora num instante.

- Meo, vai se vestir. – foi a primeira coisa que eu disse, desviando o olhar, tentando recuperar o que eu estava pensando, antes de ser interrompida por essa visão.

- Eu to em casa.. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – Entra.

- Entrar, eu entro. Mas coloca uma blusa! - comecei a implicar com ele.

- Tá com medo de babar em cima de mim? – ele falou rindo. – Relaxa, você é a única imune a esse corpo maravilhoso.

"As vezes não" eu pensei, quando ele me abraçou e pude sentir todo seu "potencial" abdominal, mas logo forçei-me a tirar isso e essa imagem dele, da minha cabeça.

- Ed, quando você cair desse seu ego enorme, vai doer. Vou falar com sua mãe.. Ela tá aí? – perguntei, quando nos afastamos.

Ele riu, achando graça do que eu disse, e respondeu:

- Tá na cozinha, fazendo brigadeiro. Ela deve tá de TPM, só pode ser. - ele disse, menosprezando a sensibilidade da tia Esme.

- Você debocha, mas não sabe o que é ter TPM. Vai se vestir garoto. – disse, passando por ele, e beliscando aquela barriga, e um arrepio subiu pelo meu corpo, que eu ignorei. – Vou falar com a tia Esme.. e é pra você se vestir mesmo.

Ele riu, indo para seu quarto, e eu fui para a cozinha.

- Oi tia Esme.

- Bella, você finalmente chegou! O Edward tava quase fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto andar pra lá e pra cá. - ela disse, com um avental vermelho sangue preso ao seu corpo, e seus cabelos cor de mel caindo aos cachos sobre os ombros.

Eu ri sem graça e ela me acompanhou.

- Eu tava dormindo. – ri sem graça. – Aliás, posso dormir aqui hoje? - fiz a minha melhor cara de cão abandonado, que havia aprendido só observando Edward e Alice.

- Claro querida. O quarto de hóspedes está a sua disposição. É só chegar lá, deitar e dormir. - ela respondeu, com um sorriso brilhante no seu rosto, e mais uma vez, pude ver de onde Edward trazia seus sorrisos e sua generosidade. - Aliás, você não precisava nem pedir.

- Brigada tia. - eu disse. - Vou lá procurar o Edward.

- Daqui a pouco eu levo brigadeiro para vocês. - ela disse, limpando sua mão e tirando o avental. - Vou esperar Carlisle chegar, porque senão ele é outro que briga porque eu não deixei brigadeiro pra ele. - ela disse sorrindo, e seus olhos respiravam o amor que existia entre ela e seu marido.

Esme era a mulher que eu me espelhava. Ela foi a imagem materna que eu tive que recorrer. Não só eu, como meu pai também... Quando os problemas eram "femininos" demais, meu pai sempre pedia para Esme passar em casa, e me explicar como funcionava as coisas, e que não era para eu ficar preocupada, pois todas as mulheres eram iguais nesse aspecto.

- Oba, não vejo à hora! - disse, pois o brigadeiro dela era o melhor que eu havia provado. Emmett – que era o cozinheiro lá de casa – que não saiba, pois senão ele me mata.

Me despedi de Esme e saí da cozinha e fui até o quarto de Edward, entrando sem bater. Não tinhamos mais essa cerimonia.. Afinal eram 13 anos de amizade.

Ele estava no computador, jogando aqueles jogos que eu nunca vou saber identificar. E seus olhos estavam vidrados, assim como seus músculos tensionados.

Edward nunca fez academia, mas me obrigava a correr com ele todos os dias de manhã, quando eu estava de férias. Mas ele corria independentemente de mim, todas as manhãs, para não se tornar sedentário. Coisa que eu adoravelmente sou, e não escondo de ninguém.

- Edward! Coloca logo essa roupa! – falei indo até o armário e pegando uma camiseta, jogando para ele.

Ele rapidamente vestiu, sem mais discussões. Então o computador apitou, chamamdo a atenção dele, mas dessa vez, a tela de uma conversa no MSN apareceu e ele disse:

- A Betina veio falar comigo! Sabe como isso é raro? Eu pensei que ela me odiava. - ele disse ainda olhando para o computador.

Pude ver que na conversa dos dois havia muitas risadas, mas a maioria era da parte da Betina, por causa da letra chamativa.

- Ela não te odeia Ed. - respondi, tentando ajudar minha amiga de alguma forma.

- Mas parece.. - ele disse, se despedindo dela.

- Então conversa direito com ela, que você vai ver que não é nada disso. - rebati.

- É.. Mas e se ela me der um chute? - ele perguntou, já olhando para mim, e suspirando.

Edward suspirando é uma coisa rara de se ver. Ou ele estava nervoso, ou estava ansioso.

- Te dar um chute? – perguntei rindo.

- É começar a ser grossa comigo, sabe?

- Ela não vai. A Bet não é assim... E é só você não começar a ignorar ela no MSN como faz comigo. - resmunguei, finalmente. Eu estava para reclamar isso com ele há muito tempo.

- Eu não te ignoro Bells. Só demoro pra responder. - ele respondeu, com seu sorriso aumentando no seu rosto

- É.. Quando eu já saí.. Dãr!

- Tá com ciumes? - ele disse. - Relaxa, porque se eu te deixo no vácuo é porque tive que ir ao banheiro, ou fazer algo que minha mãe pediu.

- Tá... Mas não custa nada avisar né.

Ele riu e desligou o computador, o que eu achei surpreendente, porque ele só fazia isso quando saía de casa.

- Me conta! – ele disse espontaneamente empolgado.

- Contar o que? – perguntei confusa.

- Caraca, você já esqueceu? Ontem.. o seu encontro com o Jake. – ele respondeu e depois continuou debochado. – Você não me parece muito animada.. Ele confessou MESMO ser gay, e pediu dicas capilares e de beleza pra você?

Não aguentei e ri, não... Gargalhei para falar a verdade.

- Edward, querido.. A gente ficou, e só te falo uma coisa.. FOI MARAVILHOSO! Ele é um sonho, e tem uma pegada, que meu Deus, viu. – respondi me abandando ao lembrar da noite anterior, ao que ele fechou a cara.

- Você deixou ele te agarrar? - ele perguntou, com a voz rouca, e os olhos negros.

- E a minha noite terminou com uma briga com o Emmett, porque ele me pegou beijando o Jake, e falou por horas sobre isso. Então, nem começa, que eu não to a fim de brigar com você. – disse, ignorando a interrupção que ele fez.

- Aposto que o Emmett estava certo. - ele respondeu convicto.

- Meu Deus, vocês dois são muito ciumentos!

- Protetores, não ciumentos! - ele rebateu.

- Eu não vou começar a discutir esse assunto novamente. Vamos mudar de assunto, não quero brigar com meu melhor amigo.

Ele fez outra careta, e suspirou.

- Sério que você gostou de ficar com ele? Bella, eu já te falei que ele não é flor que se cheire. Eu ouvi … - ele continuou batendo ma mesma tecla.

- Edward... Por que você tá insistindo nisso? - perguntei, querendo saber de verdade o por quê de toda a implicância dele com o Jake. - Quando eu comentava o quando o Jake era lindo, você apoiava a ideia de eu ter alguma coisa com ele.. E agora, você tá assim?

- Isso porque eu não achava que você tava apaixonada por ele. Se fosse só um rolo, tudo bem. Mas você tá esperando muito mais dele.

- Como você sabe? Eu não te falei nada disso. - respondi, nervosa, por ele saber mais do que eu demonstro.

- Bella, fala sério. Sou seu melhor amigo. Eu te conheço do dedo mindinho até o seu último fio de cabelo. Sei o que você tá sentindo em relação a ele.

- Quer dizer que você acha que sabe tudo o que eu sinto? - rebati, ansiosa. - E o que eu to sentindo agora, por acaso?

- Você tá brava, porque eu to acertando mais coisas do que deveria acertar.

- Ok, eu admito que eu realmente espero um relacionamento mais sério do que um rolo. Mas será que dessa vez, você pode deixar eu assumir esse risco sozinha?

- Mas Bella... Eu não quero ver você sofrer. E eu já ouvi, e vi ele fazer cada tipo de coisa...

- Se ele é tão ruim assim, porque você não me falou na época que você ficou sabendo dessas coisas, e só deixou pra falar agora, que eu to saindo com ele?

- Porque eu nunca achei que você iria querer sair com ele, e que ele fosse aceitar sair com você. Porque você é diferente de todas as garotas que ele já saiu.

- Nossa, valeu. Agora resolveu me rebaixar?

- Jamais Bella! Ah, quer saber? Vamos parar mesmo por aqui, porque você pelo visto já ficou cega para tudo o que envolve o seu queridinho Jake. - ele resmungou ficando de pé.

- Edward, eu só acho que você tá com um ciúmes muito excessivo. Não precisa disso. Eu sei me cuidar.

Ele suspirou, e segurou minha mão.

- Tem certeza que não quer saber o que ele fez com as outras meninas? - ele perguntou, como se fosse tentar me convencer pela ultima vez que Jake não era uma pessoa boa.

- Tenho. Eu conheço ele, e conheço seu carater. - respondi, esperando colocar um ponto final nessa história. - Já chega né?

Ele não me respondeu, e nós ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, no qual ele começou a fazer um carinho relaxante na minha mão.

- Vamos para a sala.. Quero te mostrar uma coisa. - ele disse subitamente.

- Me mostrar o que? – perguntei curiosa, esquecendo a nossa pequena discussão.

- Uma música. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Qual? Você vai tocar a musica pra mim?

- É.. É do Coldplay. – ele respondeu.

- Então a música é ótima. Só quero ver se você vai estragar.

- Haha, Bells. Muito hilária. Treinei a semana toda. - ele disse, parecendo nervoso.

- Tá, mas eu quero saber qual é a música. – disse, parando de brincar ao perceber ele sério demais.

- Yellow.

- Ah, e porque você não pode tocar no seu quarto? - perguntei confortável demais em sua cama.

- É isso que eu to querendo te mostrar Bella. - ele disse como se tivesse falando com uma criança de 3 anos.

- Ah, tá! Vou ficar quietinha agora. Prometo! – respondi ansiosa, pois Yellow é uma das minhas musicas favoritas.

- Vai lá pra varanda, que eu esqueci meu violão no meu quarto. Não demoro! - ele disse, quando estávamos no corredor do apartamento.

- Ok. – respondi sem questionar, afinal estava calor, e lá fora estava agradável.

Sentei-me não chão, próxima ao parapeito, e ele não demorou muito para aparecer.

- Então.. Agora vou cantar Yellow, mas você tem que fazer uma coisa. - ele disse, meio nervoso ainda.

- O quê? - perguntei animada.

- Você vai olhar pro céu e sentir a música. - ele disse, olhando em direção do céu.

- _Sentir_? - perguntei meio cética.

- É Bella. Essa música significa muito para mim. Quero compartilhar isso com você também.

- Tá bom então... Se você diz. - eu respondi, sem acreditar muito no _sentir_.

Então eu me deitei no chão e olhei para o céu.

Ele estava sem nenhuma nuvem, e tinha várias estrelas visíveis, incluindo uma meio alaranjada.

- Vou começar... - ele disse, e eu momentaneamente fechei os olhos, e os abri quando ele começou a cantar o início da musica, vi quando a estrela brilhou para mim, como diz na música. Era como se ela piscasse para mim, a cada instante e repetindo sem nunca cansar.

Ele cantava como se estivesse confessando algo para mim, e eu me emocionei com a sinceridade em sua voz. Ela estava mais grave do que quando ele conversava comigo.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called Yellow_

Durante a música, varios flashs do que nós passamos juntos, veio a tona.

Quando ele me ajudou a andar de patins e eu morrendo de medo de cair. E ele me ensinando matemática, quando a matéria não entrava na minha cabeça.

Ou simplesmente uma tarde, ouvindo música, um do lado do outro, deitados no chão da sala, sem precisar fazer nenhum comentário.

_So then I took my turn,_

_Oh what a thing to have done,_

_And it was all Yellow_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_Do you know?_

_You know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so_

Ou quando eu terminava com algum namorado, era ele quem fazia cafuné, e me lembrava o por quê de eu querer namorar com o menino da vez, e porque eu não deixei ele me impedir.

Eu amava quando ele perdia uma tarde inteira comigo, só para ouvir meus problemas, e não ligar por eu estar com hidratação no cabelo, e pintando as unhas dos pés. Por ele me ouvir falar durante horas sobre como eu sinto falta da minha mãe, e não entender o por quê dela ter me deixado.

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_'Cos you were all yellow,_

_I drew a line,_

_I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,_

_And it was all yellow_

Lembrei também de quando ele chegava bêbado das festas que ele ia sem mim, e no dia seguinte pedia colo, porque se arrependia de ter ficado com tal menina. Ou quando ele se apaixonou pela primeira vez, e em todos seus cadernos estava escrito o nome da menina. "Mariana" não deixava um minuto as nossas conversas. E aquela foi a primeira vez que vi os olhos dele brilharem, do melhor jeito que eu poderia ver.

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_Do you know?_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_It's true, look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for..._

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine..._

E eu ficava fascinada em como ele se dedicava somente a essa pessoa, e que para ele não existia nada no mundo além dela. E se dependesse dele, eles ficariam juntos para sempre. O curioso era que todas os namoros dele, quem terminava era a menina.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things that you do_

Ele terminou de cantar e nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Ele não olhava pra mim.

- Nossa! - eu consegui soltar, emocionada.

- Odiou né? - ele perguntou ficando vermelho.

- Claro que não! Tá tão perfeito, Ed. Até fiquei com vontade de chorar. Eu amo essa música.

- Até parece. – ele debochou.

- Ed, nem começa com o doce.. A musica tá foda, e você conseguiu me fazer vê-la com outros olhos. - eu disse, dando um abraço apertado nele, como agradecimento, e um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ele me deu um sorriso brilhante como resposta.

- Era essa intenção. - ele disse, ficando sério.

- Porque não me disse durante a semana que você tava tirando essa música? - perguntei curiosa, sentada, abraçada aos meus joelhos, olhando para a estrela alaranjada.

- Porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Você é a minha melhor amiga, B. - ele respondeu. - E essa semana a gente quase não se viu. Eu senti sua falta.

- Também senti sua falta. - respondi baixinho. Não queria mostrar para ele minhas lágrimas.

Nós ficamos lá durante vários minutos, em silêncio, somente aproveitando a companhia um do outro, e só isso era o suficiente para nós estarmos felizes.

- Agora, eu vou cantar outra. Você pode ouvir? - ele disse, como se tivesse tomado coragem nesse tempo todo que ficamos em silêncio.

Eu simplesmente assenti e ele continuou concentrado, e começou a dedilhar o início da melodia. De repende, Wonderwall invadiu o ambiente, e com a expressão séria, e olhou para um lugar qualquer, como se estivesse vendo sua fonte de inspiração lá, para então seu olhar cair sobre mim, e eu me arrepiei com a intensidade com a qual ele estava cantando.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Nessa frase da música, eu entendi exatamente a mensagem que ele quis me mandar. Eu estava entrando num relacionamento. Eu estava propensa a me decepcionar. E era isso o que ele temia. Tanto que ele deu um sorrisinho de canto, e piscou para mim.

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

No refrão, senti meu coração acelerar espontaneamente. Edward olhou diretamente nos meu olhos, me mandando uma mensagem que meu corpo captou, mas meu cerebro não entendia os códigos.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Seu olhar era intenso, e significativo. Parecia que ele colocava todas suas incertezas para fora, como se a música fosse um meio de escape, onde ele podia se expressar, sem ter vergonha ou medo de ser rejeitado.

Eu nunca tinha visto alguem cantar como ele. Mesmo meus cantores favoritos, e bandas, eu não via nenhum sentimento que eu vi quando Victor cantou para mim. Essa música, parecia ter sido feita pelo próprio Victor. Como se fosse ele inteiramente ali.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

Ele terminou a musica olhando para o céu, e sorrindo. Pude ver seus olhos brilhando intensamente, e a ansiedade que tomou conta do meu corpo, foi substituida por uma vontade absurdamente maior, de abraça-lo, muito mais forte do que eu o abraçei na musica anterior.

Ele conseguia transmitir tantas coisas, tantos sentimentos, tantas sensações, tantas lembranças, com apenas sua voz, seus olhares, e seus gestos. Edward havia aprendido o melhor jeito de me mostrar quando uma coisa é verdadeira. Provando ela com gestos.

- Edward, eu nem... - eu tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas meu coração estava numa batalha de sentimentos.

O que sentir quando seu melhor amigo canta Wonderwall para você?

O que sentir quando seu melhor amigo diz que é a salvadora da vida dele?

Provavelmente eu deveria pular, e agradecer milhões de vezes. Mas eu não tinha palavras para dizer o quanto aquelas frases significaram para mim.

O quanto aquelas frases entraram em mim, e mudaram magicamente o que eu chamaria de perfeição. Eu não conhecia uma canção mais perfeita do que essa, até ele cantar para mim.

E ela era perfeita, somente porque _ele_ cantou, e ninguém mais. Nesse momento, não havia nenhum Jacob, nenhuma Tanya, nem Alice ou Jasper para se colocar entre nós, e a nossa amizade. Era só Bella e Edward, ali... Um olhando diretamente nos olhos do outro.

- Bella, eu quero te falar uma coisa... - ele disse, quando eu parei para tentar verbalizar o que eu sentia. Ele, ao contrário do que estava quando terminou a música, estava sério, e seus olhos continuavam a brilhar intensamente, querendo me transmitir a mensagem que ele havia colocado na música.

A única coisa que eu pude fazer era esperar ele falar, porque da minha boca não sairia nenhuma palavra coerente. Mal podia esperar pelo que ele tinha a me dizer.

Tudo o que eu pude concluir é que _ele_ era o meu salvador.

* * *

**O que acharam? Ai, espero que tenham gostado..**

**Esse capítulo especialmente deu trabalho. ;D**

**Comentem, e diga o que acharam... é muito importante.**

**Obrigada quem comentou e quem colocou a história em alerta.. Seria muito pedir para comentar também! Quero ouvir quem está lendo minha história! (:**

**Beiijos, e até a próxima ;**  
**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

- Bella eu quero te falar uma coisa. - ele disse muito sério. - Mas você vai me ouvir sem falar nada, porque aí eu vou ficar mais nervoso.

- Tá... Mas é algo sério? - perguntei com o coração praticamente na boca. Estava curiosa para saber o que ele queria me falar, além de cantar as músicas.

E para melhorar a situação, ele estava ficando todo vermelho.. E eu não via isso acontecer há muito tempo, e estava aguçando minha curiosidade.

Meu coração não parava de bater descontroladamente. Era como se ele avisasse que a partir desse momento, algo iria mudar no meu modo de enxergar a nossa amizade.

Ele estava visivelmente muito mais nervoso do que eu, já que sua perna não parava no lugar, e sua mão tremia levemente.

Então ele pareceu reunir coragem para começar a falar.

- Claro que é sério. Mas não é ruim.. Pelo menos eu não acho que seja. - ele respondeu, respirando fundo mais vezes que o necessário.

Admito que meu pensamento ainda estava na música que ele havia acabado de tocar com perfeição para mim. As notas pareciam penetrar em minha mente, e lá dentro, elas decidiram que não sairiam tão cedo, deixando assim, a lembrança dele cantando para mim, como se eu fosse algo vital para sua sobrevivência.

Esperei ele pacientemente reunir coragem para falar novamente.

- Sabe Bella.. Você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Minha primeira amiga, primeira companheira nas façanhas que a gente aprontava, minha confidente. A primeira menina que eu beijei, mesmo não sabendo que aquilo era beijar.

"Você é a única que me viu chorar, e que sabe exatamente o que me dizer. Não preciso fingir ser alguém com você. Eu sou quem sou, porque você estava lá, para ajudar a construir minhas características e meu caráter. Minhas vontades, e meus gostos. Você está sempre ao meu lado, não importa o momento." Ele respondeu, e eu vi uma grande lágrima cair de seu olho. Ele não se importou em secá-la, e eu admirava ele por isso. Ele nunca escondia suas fraquezas de mim.

Então ele continuou, tendo pausado só para respirar.

"Bella, você é a minha melhor amiga. Nada vai mudar isso. Nem que você passe mil anos sem falar comigo, ainda vai ser a pessoa com quem eu me sinto mais a vontade, e a pessoa que sabe tudo sobre mim. E eu já te falei.. A nossa amizade só acaba, no dia que você não me quiser mais ao seu lado. Eu ainda não sei o que eu fiz para merecer sua amizade, Bells."

Ele estava falando tão sério, que meu coração parecia que estava entrando em protesto contra meu corpo, e estava querendo sair pela boca. Minhas mãos começaram a suar frio, e eu comecei a sentir borboletas no estômago, quando constatei que tudo o que ele havia dito, se aplicava a mim também.

Porém parecia que ele não havia terminado seu discurso, e eu fiquei com medo, _um medo bom_, do que estava por vir.

- Minha linda, tem certas coisas que não dá mais para esconder de você.- ele disse, e eu queria saber o que ele falaria. Sabia que nada iria mudar, independentemente do que estava por vir, mas mesmo assim, a curiosidade queimava ardentemente, mas parecia que da minha boca não conseguia sair nada.

- Eu quero que você seja feliz acima de tudo, até da minha felicidade. E eu não.. - ele estava concluindo seu discurso quando um som irritante começou a tocar, o interrompendo.

Era o meu celular.

Eu juro que tentei ignorar. Não iria atender, esse momento era muito mais importante, e eu estava quase tendo um ataque por querer saber o que fez Edward planejar tudo isso.

Mas parecia que Edward tinha empacado, e que não iria continuar a falar. Então eu olhei para ver quem era a pessoa que ousou nos interromper e era insistente, já que o celular não parou de tocar "Buried Alive" um vez só.

Fiquei surpresa e atendi, esquecendo-me momentaneamente do "momento" que estava tendo.

– Alô?

Edward olhou para mim, e suspirou derrotado. Estranhei essa atitude, já que nunca via Edward inseguro desse jeito. Parecia que ele estava reunindo coragem havia muito tempo, e que aquela provavelmente seria sua única oportunidade de me dizer.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, olhei para ele, pedindo desculpas com o olhar. Claramente ele entendeu, _ele sempre entendia_, e sorriu, o pior sorriso que eu já vi em seu rosto. Um sorriso triste, decepcionado.

Eu daria tudo para poder ignorar a ligação e continuar ouvindo o que ele iria me falar. Mesmo que ele não quisesse, eu o convenceria, porque eu _precisava_ saber o que era. Mas essa pessoa nunca me ligava, a não ser que fosse importante.

– Oi pai. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Filha, dá pra você vir para casa? - ele perguntou, meio que implorando. Estranhei essa atitude. Será que Emmett aprontou alguma coisa?

– Porque? Eu combinei que iria dormir aqui na casa do Edward hoje pai.- resmunguei, ganhando ainda mais atenção do Edward.

– Não tô falando pra você voltar pra cá e dormir aqui. Só vem aqui, e rápido. - ele disse e eu pude perceber que ele estava realmente implorando. Tanto que nem me deixou responder, e já desligou o telefone, me dando a impressão de estar conversando com alguém.

Decidi que ele poderia esperar um pouco e que o Edward ainda poderia me dizer o que era tão importante.

– Edward? Você está bem? - perguntei realmente preocupada.

– Tô.. tô. - ele respondeu, como se estivesse em outro mundo.

- Bom, então.. o que você queria me dizer?

Ele me encarou, como se estivesse surpreso por eu ainda lembrar do que ele iria me dizer. Então soltou um:

– Eu não queria que você esquecesse que eu sou seu amigo mais foda do mundo inteiro. - disse, me fazendo acreditar que não era nada disso o que ele queria dizer.

– Sério? - respondi, meio decepcionada. - Sério mesmo? Edward, você é capaz de fazer piadas melhores.

Ainda resmungando, eu levantei, e caminhei para fora da varanda.

– Onde você vai? - ele perguntou confuso.

– Em casa.

– Eu vou com você. Posso? - ele respondeu, naturalmente.

Simplesmente assenti, e nós dois caminhamos ate o elevador em silêncio. Quando entramos no mesmo, e começamos a subir, ele me abraçou, e como sempre meu corpo praticamente sumiu entre seus braços.

– Você sabe que eu faço qualquer coisa por você, huh? - ele disse, e o castanho praticamente se tornou verde, de tanto que nós nos encaramos profundamente.

Não tive a oportunidade de responder, porque nessa hora o elevador abriu as portas, e ele me soltou instantaneamente. Antes dele me soltar, pude ouvir um "eu te amo tanto" mas não tive oportunidade de responder que eu também o amava muito e que ele era o meu amigo que eu fazia questão de ter sempre comigo, independente da hora.

Olhei para fora, e não vi o chão do hall que deveria antecipar a porta do meu apartamento. Definitivamente ali não dava para ver nem um pedacinho do chão.

O chão estava coberto, milimetro por milimetro de rosas. Rosas vermelhas. Suas pétalas estavam jogadas por todo o lado, chegando até a criar vários montinhos em alguns pontos do hall.

Percebi que Edward mantinha um olhar confuso no rosto, e entendi que ele não tinha nada haver com o que estava acontecendo, e que isso não fazia parte de sua surpresa.

Resolvi entrar logo em casa, para solucionar logo esse mistério. Tropecei algumas vezes até chegar na porta, e quase cai de cara na porta se Edward não me segurasse pela cintura.

Entrei em casa, ainda sorrindo para Edward. Quando olhei para sala, encontrei meu pai, Emmett com uma tromba gigante, e a pessoa que eu menos esperava ver hoje: Jacob.

Eles conversavam, ou pelo menos meu pai tentava conversar com Jacob. Nunca agradeci tanto por meu pai ser simpático, e tentar fazer Jake se sentir menos desconfortável com toda essa situação.

Já não podia dizer a mesma coisa de Emmett. Ele encarava Jake, como se a qualquer instante fosse partir para cima dele. Nunca pensei que ele seria tão ciumento assim... Ele precisava de uma namorada urgentemente.

Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu pude pensar naquele momento.

– JAKE! - eu gritei, que até Edward se assustou do meu lado e pulou, e quando percebeu quem estava ao lado da minha família, fechou a cara instantaneamente.

- Bella... – ouvi ele responder baixinho, e depois encarar Emmett. Então ele desistiu de tentar me chamar e resolveu ficar lá parado ao lado do meu pai.

Acho que nunca vou cansar de me surpreender quando Emmett saiu de perto deles e veio cumprimentar Edward. Eles eram amigos, mas Emmett quase nunca demonstra sua afeição desse jeito, principalmente por homens. Até Edward se surpreendeu com isso, mas logo depois um sorrisinho sacana apareceu em seu rosto. E sinceramente noa gostei nada disso.

- Edward! Cara quanto tempo. - ele falou abraçando Edward. Eles fizeram aquele cumprimento estranho que eu nunca vou entender e logo depois começaram uma conversa cheia de risadas e coisas que eu não vou entender nunca.

Acho que fiquei tanto tempo lá parada olhando para os dois supresa, que vi Edward olhar pelo canto do olho e rir por perceber que eu ainda estava lá parada.

- Ow, cara! Já ia esquecer.. Semana que vem a irmã do Jasper vai vir pra cá. Ela finalmente voltou da viagem que ela ganhou pela Europa. - ouvi Edward dizer. Pelo visto Edward se encarregou de desencalhar Emmett.

Até o Emmett esqueceu que mais cedo ele queria brigar comigo porque eu iria "dormir com Edward".

– A Rose, meu? Tá zuando? - Emmett perguntou embasbacado. Pelo visto a Rose deve ser um caso antigo dele, e eu não sabia ainda.

Fui tirada desses pensamentos quando meu pai fez questão de me chamar, gritando. Caminhei até os dois, e Jake me olhava ansioso.

– Jake, o que você ta fazendo aqui? - perguntei, realmente curiosa. Meu pai me olhou como se eu fosse irresponsável. Mas o que eu podia fazer se ele decidiu cobrir o chão do meu apartamento com pétalas de rosas?

Vi que ele começou a olhar pra alguma coisa atras de mim, e quando virei, vi meu dois "irmãos" encarando Jake de forma nada simpática. Pelo visto eu não conseguiria conversar decentemente com ele ali, ainda mais na frente do meu pai.

– Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. - ele respondeu, cabisbaixo. - Mas eu pensei que você estaria em casa. Não sabia que você dormia na casa do Edward.

Ouvi uma risada atrás da gente, e claro, só podia ser do meu suposto melhor amigo.

– Vem, vamos conversar lá no meu quarto. - eu falei quando vi o olhar que meu pai estava dando pra mim. Ouvi Emmett reclamar, mas virei pra ele e falei: - E você, nem ouse reclamar. Mais tarde eu falo com você. Edward, pode voltar pra sua casa, acho que eu vou demorar um pouco.

Os dois deixaram os ombros caírem, sem poder falar nada. Meu pai simplesmente suspirou, e eu puxei Jake pela mão até chegar ao meu quarto.

Ao entrar, já fui sentando na minha cama, e ele parou na porta para olhar ao redor, e em seguida fechou a porta.

Só pude ouvir um "PORTA ABERTA!" do meu pai, e preferi não contrariar. Levantei e abri a porta. Indiquei a cadeira do computador para ele sentar e ele suspirou, contente.

– É a primeira vez que eu entro no quarto de uma garota com o pai dela aprovando a ideia. - ele disse, como se ele já tivesse entrado em muitos quartos sem aprovação dos pais da garota. Preferi não pensar no assunto e continuei com meu raciocínio.

– Você não foi muito inteligente. Já deu pra perceber que o Emmett não é seu fã numero um. - suspirei, cansada. Hoje estava sendo um dia fora do normal.

– Nem o Edward. - ele falou, com seu olhar mudando um pouco. Não consegui identificar qual era a mudança, e ele continuou a falar: - O que vocês estavam fazendo?

Quando ele perguntou, ele disse isso praticamente ordenando que eu falasse para ele, como se eu o tivesse o traindo só porque não falei que eu dormia na casa do meu melhor amigo, quase irmão.

Não gosto e nunca vou gostar que mandem que eu faça alguma coisa, principalmente pensando que eu seja propriedade de alguém, pra ser mandada.

– Jake, não tente mandar em mim, ok? E não se meta na minha amizade com Edward, porque isso eu não deixo nem o Emmett fazer.

Ele me olhou surpreso, pelo visto ninguém nunca teria coragem de falar isso pra ele. Fazer o que se ele namorou garotas do pior tipo? Preferi completar antes que ele achasse que eu preferisse Edward a ele. O que não era o caso.

– E eu gosto muito de você. Adorei ontem, mas só to pedindo pra você não mandar em mim.

– Hm, ok. - ele respondeu, ainda surpreso. - Eu estou aqui pra perguntar uma coisa pra você.

– O que?

– Quer sair sexta a noite? Como minha namorada? - ele perguntou olhando para algo atras de mim, ou para algum ponto em meu rosto, menos para os meus olhos. Mas isso não impediu meu coração de acelerar loucamente. Ele realmente queria namorar comigo?

- Jake, você não acha que tá indo muito rápido? Digo, a gente só saiu uma vez. - tentei raciocinar.

– Pode até ser. - ele respondeu. – Mas eu sei o que eu quero, e é você. Então vou lutar por isso. Você não quer?

O olhar que ele me deu, esse sim me fez ter a certeza da resposta. Era como se ele tivesse com dor, por ser rejeitado. E eu jamais poderia rejeitar ele.

– Claro que eu sei! O problema não sou eu! É você... Ou você esqueceu que você tem uma fama nada boa?

Ele pareceu não ter lembrado disso, já que arregalou levemente os olhos.

– E você liga pra isso?

– Bom, não... Você não parece ser desse tipo. - respondi meio incerta. Ele não esperou eu raciocinar mais, e já me puxou para cair no seu colo. Com uma mão em minha nuca e outra na minha cintura, ele me puxou para um beijo.

Ficamos nos beijando por um tempo. Sempre que precisei parar de beijá-lo em buscar de ar, ele partia para desvendar meu pescoço e a sua mão na minha cintura dava leves apertos, mostrando o quanto ele estava gostando daquilo.

Quando ele se separou de mim, ele sorriu satisfeito enquanto eu tentava normalizar minha respiração.

– E então? Aceita ser minha namorada?

Não tinha mais nada na minha mente a não ser aqueles beijos. Respondi a única coisa que parecia plausível: - Sim.

Ele não pareceu acreditar, pois me fez repetir pelo menos umas três vezes, antes de me atacar de novo.

Seus beijos estavam ficando cada vez melhores, e mais ousados. Ele não parecia ter medo de tentar inovar diferentes modos de me beijar, já que logo ele levantou e me segurou e fazendo circular sua cintura com minhas pernas, para não cair, e me impressou na parede segurando mais firme na minha cintura e a outra mão entrou pela minha blusa, e segurou minha pele com vontade, como se tivesse se segurando para não fazer algo a mais.

Não resistir e acabei me entregando totalmente ao beijo, soltando um som, que fez ele se animar e me soltar da parede para me levar para a cama.

Eu não fazia nada, porque estava muito bom beijar ele desse jeito. Ele estava me beijando com extrema maestria e eu não podia fazer nada além de aproveitar.

Logo ele se encaixou no meio das minhas pernas, praticamente me fazendo deitar na cama com ele por cima, e sua mão dentro da minha camiseta subiu, exibindo minha barriga para ele. Ele me soltou para olhar para ela, e então abaixou o rosto.

Quando ele estava prestes a beijá-la eu ouvi alguém se aproximar da porta. Não consegui me afastar rápido o suficiente, e implorei ao céus que não fosse meu pai, ou Emmett.

Eu só não esperava que fosse Edward.

- Bella, eu já vou in... - ele estava dizendo quando viu a posição que nos encontrávamos. Ele parou de falar e ficou imediatamente mais branco do que era naturalmente.

- Edward. Não é nada disso.. – eu comecei a dizer, quando senti Jake sair de cima de mim, e Edward me encarar esperando uma resposta. Bufei, porque eu não devia nenhuma resposta a ele. Mas eu queria dar.

Eu simplesmente não podia, porque iria contra o que eu disse a Jake, sobre ele se meter na minha amizade com o Edward. Ele também não poderia se meter no meu namoro.

Suspirei, e falei a única coisa que jamais poderia acontecer. - Só não conte ao meu pai e a Emmett tá?

Ele me olhou como se essa fosse a última coisa que ele fosse fazer. Depois encarou Jacob com uma cara nada amigável, pela terceira vez na noite.

– Claro, porque eu iria fazer isso? Vocês não estavam fazendo _nada_ demais. E além disso, eu sou _só_ o seu melhor amigo Bella. Não vou sair te dedurando a sua família.

Dito isso ele saiu do quarto, deixando um clima totalmente diferente antes dele nos interromper. Agradeci ao céus, por pelo menos ter me parado antes de eu ter feito uma bobagem dessas, praticamente deixar ele tirar minha roupa – porque era o que iria acontecer se tivéssemos continuado – logo no primeiro dia, _nas primeiras horas_, de namoro.

Sem coragem de encarar Jake, eu levantei e arrumei minha roupa e meu cabelo, que ele fez questão de bagunçar. Vi que ele levantou e arrumou suas calças, desconfortavelmente. Não conseguia acreditar que eu fosse capaz de deixar alguém desse jeito por minha causa. Ele podia estar _animadinho_ por outra coisa não? Mas o que mais deixaria ele _feliz_, se não a nossa sessão se amasso?

- Acho melhor você ir embora.

Ele me olhou chocado. Acho que dei a impressão errada. - Não.. é que podia ter sido Emmett, meu pai a ter nos visto daquele jeito. Eu não quero nem pensar nisso. - disse, fechando os olhos não querendo imaginar a cena. De repente senti seus braços me abraçarem, e o encarei.

– Bella, isso mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acontecer com a gente. Edward não devia ter ficado tão impressionado.

– Só não quero que meu pai pense que estamos fazendo algo, que definitivamente vamos demorar pra fazer. - disse, para ver se ele entendia que não iria fazer nada mais do que dar alguns beijos, por um bom tempo.

Ficamos em silêncio durante uns minutos, antes de eu repetir que era melhor ele ir embora. Dessa vez ele concordou, e nós dois saímos do meu quarto sem maiores discussões. Ao passar pela sala, encontrei meu pai, e avisei que iria voltar para encontrar com Edward.

Após sairmos de casa, entramos no elevador, e Jake simplesmente solta: - Ele quer ser mais que seu amigo, você sabe né?

– Ele quem?

– Edward.

– Não ele não quer. Ele é meu amigo, sem interesses.

– E como você explica o jeito que ele ficou quando pegou a gente no seu quarto?

– Como qualquer outra pessoa teria ficado. – expliquei.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por dois andares e ele ficava batendo sua perna no chão, que eu resolvi falar de novo.

– Mesmo assim, ele continua sendo meu melhor amigo, praticamente meu irmão, e você meu namorado. São coisas bem diferentes, você não acha?

– Que bom que você sabe que é a minha namorada, Bella. – ele respondeu, como se eu tivesse a intenção de fazer alguma coisa, como se eu fosse traí-lo

– É, você é meu namorado sim. – Disse simplesmente, antes do elevador chegar ao térreo. Nós ficamos em silêncio até ele chegar ao portão do condomínio.

– Tchau Bella. Não fica brava comigo. Eu só não gosto do jeito que ele te olha. Não quero te perder.

– Jake, não tem porque você ter medo de me perder. Edward e eu somos só amigos, ok?

– Okay! Amanhã eu te ligo, ok? - ele disse, e não me deixou responder, já me puxando para outro daqueles beijos que me faziam esquecer da onde eu estava. Só fui conseguir me separar dele, quando o porteiro praticamente teve uma crise de tosse e ficou nos encarando. Para não cair na tentação, simplesmente abracei Jake, e me virei para ir embora. Tinha que voltar pro apartamento do Edward.

Quando toquei a campainha pela segunda vez na noite, Edward me atendeu. Sem camisa de novo.

– Voltei. - disse como se não fosse óbvio.

– É, eu vi. Cade o apaixonadinho? - ele perguntou debochadamente.

– Meu namorado já foi embora, se é o que você quer saber.

– Namorado é? Nossa, ele foi rápido. - ele falou voltando pro sofá, e deitou me deixando ficar em pé para ouvir seu discurso.

– O que você quer dizer? - perguntei, já começando a ficar nervosa.

– Quero dizer exatamente o que eu disse Bella. Ou depois que você começou a namorar ficou burra? – ele disse, me surpreendendo com a agressividade dele.

– Edward, o que que deu em você?

Ele não pode responder, porque nesse momento, sua mãe entrou na sala, trazendo uma bandeja.

– Trouxe brigadeiro pra vocês, meus amores.

– Brigada tia Esme. Não precisava. - agradeci, já que Esme era sempre muito atenciosa quando eu estava lá em sua casa.

– Mãe, não precisa dar esse doce pra Bella, porque ela já tá cheia de doce na vida dela. – Edward disse me surpreendendo. E ainda continuou: - Tá sabendo da última? O _namoradinho_ dela encheu o apartamento dela de flores. Que coisa mais _romântica_ não é?

– Nossa, Edward. Não sabia que de mal humor você ficava tão amargo. Esse brigadeiro bem que pode adoçar sua vida. Mas é vivendo e aprendendo.. Nunca vou conhecer você o suficiente, e você vai acabar sempre me mostrando uma _qualidade_ nova. – respondi esquecendo que a mãe dele estava na sala.

Ele me olhou, sinceramente surpreso por eu ter respondido ele tão grosseiramente, ainda mais na frente da mãe dele.

– Edward, dessa vez a Bellinha tem razão. - ela disse, e sem mais saiu da sala, nos deixando novamente sozinhos.

– Não sabia que você era assim Edward, tão ciumento. - eu disse já me virando para ir embora.

Ele me segurou e como sempre estávamos lá em mais uma briga inútil.

– Edward, qual o problema? - perguntei quando ficamos tempo demais em silêncio.

– Esse cara vai acabar te magoando Bella.

– Como você pode saber? Adivinha o futuro agora?

– Não. Eu só me preocupo com você. Você acha normal um cara praticamente tirar a roupa da namorada no primeiro dia que estão juntos?

– Edward, vai me dizer que você ficou assim porque viu a gente daquele jeito? - perguntei e ele só ficou calado, e como diz o ditado, quem cala consente. - Qual é, Edward? Pensou que a gente iria ficar só de mãos dadas? Nós estamos namorando. Acho que você sabe o que isso significa.

– Nossa, também não precisa ser grossa assim. - ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

– Grossa? Você viu como você falou comigo mais cedo?

– Eu sei. Me desculpe.

– Te desculpar pelo quê?

– Pelo ataque de ciúmes. - ele respondeu baixinho. Tive vontade de rir, afinal nunca vi Edward falando baixinho.

Acabei rindo um pouco, bem disfarçadamente. Ele continuou de cabeça baixa, se recusando a olhar para mim.

– Eu só tenho medo dele te afastar de mim.

– Ele não vai fazer isso. Já falei pra ele não se meter na nossa amizade. - respondi e foi eu falar isso que ele levantou a cabeça com um sorriso de dar gosto. – Assim como você não vai se meter no meu namoro com ele.

O sorriso diminuiu só um pouco, mas mesmo assim continuou lá. Ele levantou e veio caminhando na minha direção com aquele andar decidido, como se estivesse muito satisfeito com alguma coisa.

– Sabe Bella, adoro quando você mostra quem é que manda. Simplesmente amo. - ele disse, com um olhar tão diferente, como se ele tivesse falando de outra coisa, e não da nossa amizade. Ele se aproximou mais, e me puxou para abraça-lo. Logo que ele me abraçou ele me pegou no colo e começou a me rodar.

– EDWARD! PARA COM ISSO! – consegui gritar em meio aquela bagunça que ele estava fazendo. Ele parou de me girar e então me colocou no chão abruptamente. Como eu estava tontinha, me apoiei nele, mas não vi onde coloquei a mão.

Fui perceber tarde demais, que apoiei minha mão em seu abdomem que até me deu vontade de apertar, coisa que eu não fiz, só porque ele pigarreou.

Quis me matar mortalmente por querer apertar a barriga do meu melhor amigo, pensando coisas indecentes sobre ela. Ele me deu um sorrisinho e então perguntou de novo: – Me perdoa?

– E tem como negar alguma coisa pra você, Edward cheio de doce?

Ele simplesmente voltou a me abraçar, e suspirou. Dei uma risadinha, e ele logo começou a fazer cócegas em mim. Não resistir e comecei a gargalhar. Logo estávamos os dois deitados no chão da sala rindo feito dois idiotas.

– Vem, vamos comer o brigadeiro da Dona Esme. – ele disse, acabando com o clima estranho que tinha se instalado no ar.

Concordei sorrindo, porque no final das contas, deu tudo certo no dia de hoje. E Jacob continuou me surpreendendo. O dia terminou bem, pelo menos até agora.

* * *

**N/A: Sim, eu sei! Demorei séculos para postar. Mas culpem os vestibulares, e ao meu cursinho que me tomaram todo o tempo. Mesmo assim, me desculpem!  
**

**Maaas, já estou de férias, e não pretendo demorar para postar os novos capitulos! Espero que tenham gostado desse.. Não sei se fiz bem terminar aí, porque essa noite ainda guarda muitas surpresas para Bella e Edward. HAHAHAHA.**

**Já as reviews, me desculpem, estou sem tempo para responder, já que é de madrugada (só foi a única hora que eu consegui terminar o cap) e to morrendo de sono! **

**Amanhã ja começo a escrever o próximo! Não esqueçam das reviews! Beijos ;***


End file.
